


Now Edward's Having Fun (from Jacob’s Having Fun)

by PoisonousSnakeAHS



Series: Jacob's Having Fun [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, POV Jacob, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tied-Up Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousSnakeAHS/pseuds/PoisonousSnakeAHS
Summary: Edward was pressing me against the mattress, his whole weight on top of me didn't give me room to move freely, I could push him away from me, but that wasn’t occurring anytime soon.“You really enjoyed it, didn't you?”. An icy breath came along as that was said right into my ear.“Every single second of it, my love”. I let out with mock been evident on my voice.“If this is how you’re going to punish me every time I make you mad… I will become a fan of been bad”.





	Now Edward's Having Fun (from Jacob’s Having Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking how I was supposed to end this… I was totally down for an Edward looking out for revenge but I wasn't quite sure if that was how this story should end and then an Anon commented, “... I think Ed needs to tease Jacob as much as possible until the werewolf can't stop himself ...” Thanks for the assistance on that one Anon. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally a 500 words chapter of the original story. What can I say my fingers were moving by themselves.
> 
> This actually has a plot and a background story, although not need, preferably read the first part if the series.

He was completely over me. I could barely feel his slow and delicate motions. My hands were glued to the thighs that were spread at both sides of my body. Edward was pressing me against the mattress, his whole weight on top of me didn't give me room to move freely, I could push him away from me, but that wasn’t occurring anytime soon.

  
  


**_“You really enjoyed it, didn't you?”_ ** An icy breath came along as that was said right into my ear. Damn him and that supernatural speed he had. In just a second my hands weren’t on him. It took me a moment to process what was going on. My hands were tied to the bedpost by some kind of fluffy  _ handcuffs _ ? Always knew I had a kinky vampire for boyfriend even if he denied it every time but been able to witness this kind of upfront initiative was such a turn on.

 

I tried to break free from the restriction without destroying the bed frame but wasn’t able to. So I decide to play along with this to see how far would he go,  **_“Every single second of it, my love_ ** ”. I let out with mock been evident on my voice.

 

He was expressionless, his eyes were dark and filled with lust rather than rage, which was reassuring, nevertheless I knew a long night was waiting for the both of us. 

 

 ** _“How can you be so cruel to this poor wolf…”_** I said on a vain attempt to get him to break me free for the handcuffs. **_“Come on Edw---”_** _Woah, he is going for real this time_. I thought as my sentence was stopped halfway through by the harsh sound of textiles been ripped apart. There it goes, another one of my t-shirts. It wasn’t that cute anyway. The metallic clang of my belt meeting up the floor was the next  thing I could hear. The angle was horrible to watch him move, I gave up on that after a time, my hearing should do the trick.

 

Edward hands freely moved through my torso, painfully cold against my burning hot skin in such a sweet torture, he was again over me, but only his hands were touching me. I was been vocal, that was for sure, but how can you not be, when  _ you have a sexy vampire hovering over your body and pinching your nipples _ just for his entertainment. I was only a poor wolf.

 

He stopped to torture the upper part of my body,  _ which I didn’t know if was or wasn’t glad for _ . He didn’t do anything else for a moment, a mix of insecurity and doubt was present on the previously inexpressive face. I was so drawn into the moment that almost forgot that he wasn’t used to lead…  **_“Ed”_ ** , I said waiting for him to look at me.  **_“Just keep going, whatever, just do something…”_ ** I said rubbing my hips against the arms that were at it sides.

 

A low groan escaped from my lungs when his hands were back on the cargo pants I had on. The cargos quickly disappeared. Now, a shirtless and _pant-less_  Edward was seated directly over the bulge on my underwear. He was at it once again, slowly but firmly pressing against me. The friction was delicious. I started to thrust again him looking for more of that exquisite contact. We found a rhythm that worked for both, now my groans and pleasure moans weren’t been heard alone.

 

Edward leaned forward in my direction, till his lips were slightly brushing against mine. I closed the gap between the both of us to finally be able to kiss him. Not able to holding was upsetting but didn’t stop give it all for it. After what seemed just a second he got up from the bed. An annoyed groan was cut off when I could feel my underwear been removed. The air in the room suddenly felt colder and I felt even more exposed than before. The new angle I got myself up to gave me a better view of his beautiful face so so near to my d--.

 

**_“Oh my, Edward~”_ ** . My whole member was suck into that cold and humid cave. I couldn’t help the satisfied sound that emerged from me,  _ it just felt so good. _ Ed’s head was going on a frenetic rhythm. The hot flesh was constantly covered and then exposed. The temperature change was so brutal but so damn great. I wanted to able to pet his hair now. The thought was left forgotten when the vampire put extra effort on the head for a prolonged time. I was so close when I was about to warn him, he stopped before I could even talk.

 

I was about to complain for the interruption, however I got pleasurably distracted by the swollen lips of the vampire and the drooling that was coming out the border of his lips.  _ This gotta be for sure the more erotic sight I have ever laid eyes o _ _n_. He just was breathtaking.

 

Edward smirked.  _ Edward smirking? What was he about to do? _ The answer made itself obvious, when I could see and feel him sinking on my dick. I do retracted myself, this one was even more erotic. His eyes were tightly closed, hands pressed over my torso looking for something to hold on, head quite laid back and his bottom lip was bound to break in any second if he kept biting on it like that.  _ He was sinful. And I was such a sinner. _

 

I tried my best to keep still. I really tried to or at least trying till the moment he started to slowly pull up from my member and then sink back. He was moaning, oh my, he really was. I fucking loved when he got so vocal about the pleasure he was feeling. The feeling was incredible as always, some kind of better as the position made me go deeper inside of him.

 

**_“Ja- Jacob, oh God, Jake~”_ ** . That was it. I broke the poor bedpost, however it was his fault. I also broke the chain of the handcuffs in the process. As soon as my hands were freed, they sticked to his hips. If wanted to get it, he would, he really would. It still was such a shame, I got plenty of ideas to use them later, probably I should put them on the list for the next time we went to Port Angeles. However I had more urgent business to deal with.

 

**_“That was such a torture, Ed…”_ ** I said, as started to thrust into him painfully slow. Tried to build a consistent rhythm, but it got reduced lunge into him as hard and fast as I could.  **_“Seeing you, looking so hot while enjoying yourself and not been able to touch you…”_ ** . My voice came out more thicker that what I intended it to. The vampire over me shivered at it. Ironic if you do ask me. As I contemplated the beautiful view in front of me, my hands traveled down to the shiny member that bounced whenever we moved, I first toyed with the flaming red head, then I loosely wrapped my hand around it. He jolted with every touch I gave him, it was something amusing to see.  **_“How can you be so damn hot and do things like this and then get embarrassed about it… I mean handcuffs Ed? You kinda prepared upfront, didn't?”_ ** . I asked even if I didn’t expected him to answer me, apparently he was about to but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, my fingers squeezed his cock, and my fist started to move matching the rhythm in which I trusted into him. At the end only a moan could be heard.

 

**_“I am s-- so clo-- close Jake”_ ** . Edward half said, half breath. I speed up my movements and before I could even reply him, I was already feeling the warm liquid all over my belly and sliding down on my fist. As his orgasm went by, he kept contracting around me in the most delicious way possible. I couldn’t help it. I came so hard inside him. I felt like floating for a few minutes after.

 

 

When I was able to focus my sight again I looked at him. There it was, that face he always does when he is embarrassed. It was a great surprise to see him going forward for something related with sex. I was about to comment on that but then I felt what was left from the handcuffs around my wrist which now looked like some bracelets.

  
_**“If this is how you’re going to punish me every time I make you mad… I will become a fan of been bad”** _ . I said embracing him, not even caring that we would have even more seed to clean off later, however that meant showering together so I wasn’t complaining about it anytime soon. If we didn’t got to shower for a long time or did it again on the shower, I was totally blaming him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was supposed to be a short end chapter for the original story. When I started this chapter I was looking forward at the best for a 600 words limit (as the rest of the chapters were around that). However words just came appearing and appearing. So I decided to make the story a series, rather closing it, I'm leaving it open to more one shots like this one to form pieces of a bigger story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed both, this part and the original story (and if you didn’t read that one feel free to) and look forward for whatever comes next to this series. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also feel free to [come and say hi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poisonoussnakeahs) on Tumblr!


End file.
